The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Known image forming apparatuses form images on paper, and sort and eject the paper having the images formed thereon. One of such image forming apparatuses includes a plurality of trays arranged one above another. In the image forming apparatus, a paper exit port and the plurality of trays are disposed over an image forming section. Thus, the image forming apparatus is prevented from increasing in size.